This invention relates to a tooth-pick dispensing device.
A variety of cigarette dispensing devices is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,373,476, 2,562,666 and 2,954,143. The constructionns of the embodiments disclosed by said patents with a cigarette receptacle and a pick-up structure simulating a bird being spacedly mounted on a box-like base and relatively large in size.